Hiding and Seeking-Unframed
by Kammyh
Summary: One night Jack tries to cheer up Ianto with a sensual game. Janto


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Torchwood, no copyright infringement intended. If you still want to sue bring Ianto back to Jack first.

**Warnings**: Set somewhere in _season one_ _after Cyber-woman_, but not strictly connected with the episode. Not beta-read and English's not my native language, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

**A/N:** This is actually the longer and NC17 version of the Naked Seek & Find scene of my other fiction Heaven & Earth, but it's completely unrelated to the whereabouts of that story.

**Hiding and Seeking Unframed**

Jack woke up from the sleep he had fallen into after an evening of intense sex with his young new lover, and he was surprised to notice that the other side of Ianto's bed was empty. He'd never actually slept much since becoming immortal, but when it happened, usually exhausted from sex, tears or his own thoughts, he had never woken up to an empty bed if he hadn't been alone to begin with.

He scanned the minimalistic room and eventually his eyes fell on the white bathrobe Ianto had used early that evening after his shower. He put it on and wandered outside, searching for his young mate and hoping to not have once again given too much trust to the man. Much to Ianto's credit though, Jack found him leaning on the edge of the open door that gave to the small balcony of his apartment, staring at the view sad and discomforted.

And with only a pair of pyjama trousers on.

"You will catch your death out here"

Ianto turned his head towards him only to look outside once again a few moments later.

"It would be bad, won't it?"

"Of course it would be." Jack answered making a face. "Surviving Weevils only to die of influenza at home is totally un-cool"

A soft laugh escaped Ianto's lips and even his shoulders appeared to be slightly less tensed.

"You always make it hard taking things too seriously"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Jack asked, encircling Ianto's shoulders with his arms as soon as he approached him.

"It's good" Ianto stated, relaxing in Jack's warm embrace.

"You're coming back to bed?"

"Soon. It's moping time, now." Ianto stated, a light smirk tugging at his lips despite his intentions.

"About?"

"It was supposed to be our anniversary today." Ianto explained with a hint of resignation in his voice. "Mine and Lisa's."

Realizing the awkwardness of the topic Jack tried to let Ianto go, but the Welshman stopped his movements, taking his hands tightly in his own.

"You're warm" He offered for lack of a better retort.

"You were the one trying to catch your un-coolly death" Jack teased him with a smile, happy that Ianto was at least willing to work it out with him. "C'mon, get back to bed."

"I wouldn't sleep"

"Let's not sleep"

"Jack." Ianto warned him with a frown, but Jack actually laughed at him and led his lover back inside, encountering no resistance of sorts.

"Hide and seek?" He proposed with a wide grin.

"I'm not in the mood for exploring my own house, thanks Jack." The captain noticed that Ianto had just said no to a particular interpretation of the game, but not to play a game in itself.

"Different kind. Be ready on the bed, I'll come back soon." Jack encouraged him, slapping Ianto's butt to make him move towards the bedroom, and then he disappeared in the kitchen.

Only a few minutes had passed and Jack finally managed to join Ianto as promised. With a bowl of grapes.

"I'll do the counting, you hide" He said, offering him a grape.

"Wait, I have to hide… the grape? Jack, this is seek and find not hide and seek"

"Well, from my point of view you hide something and then search for it, so it's not wrong calling this hide and seek too."

"Naked. And besides it still is another game."

"Naked hide and seek, naked seek and find… I don't care much about the game-play as long as you are naked and I get to put my hands over your nice body at some point."

"Over my body? So where, do pray tell, should I hide it?"

"That's kind the point of the game" Jack answered grinning seductively, and then he knelt down on the floor, hiding his eyes behind his arms over the bed.

Ianto panicked and stared frozen at his boss until he finished the counting, then he put the grape quickly in his mouth, already knowing that it was way too obvious. When Jack looked back at him, he went straight for his lips, kissing him hard until, after a little probing, he managed to get Ianto open his mouth and to successfully retrieve the fruit.

He made a show of savouring it in his mouth and then swallowed it, licking his lips as he smirked at Ianto. "That was easy. Switch?"

When it was Ianto's turn to search, he could think of no other place except the mouth, so he went straight to kiss Jack on his lips, but no matter how much he explored the hot cavern, he could find no grape at all. So, he became bolder with his exploration, searching accurately under his sides in case he had hidden it between his body and the bed, but still nothing.

Jack's wicked smirk told him he had better begin thinking with his lover's mind, that's why, offering Jack a challenging smile, he went straight to the groin area. His lover's smirk faded, but it was hard to tell if that meant he was getting closer to the hiding point or if his slow and attentive teasing was simply affecting the man.

As the search went on, Ianto could safely guess it had been a mix of the two. He finally found the missing grape hidden behind Jack's balls, but, as his eyes lingered a little more on the area, he could easily tell how Jack was beginning to show his interest. He took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his own desires, and his eyes switched upwards to stare into his lover's ones as he ate his grape in a much less whorish way than Jack's.

"Your turn" He offered innocently.

In less than half an hour of playing, Jack had used up almost all his tricks, whilst Ianto was learning and making up each time new ones. Eventually the Welshman found himself blushing madly while his lover kept teasing his neck to make him confess the grape current hideout.

"I won't tell!" Ianto giggled, trying to contain himself.

"C'mon, I taught you the game!"

"And you're rubbish at it" Ianto deadpanned, taking advantage of a moment of rest from the torture, but he soon regretted his words when his lover started tickling him mercilessly in retaliation, making him lose himself in pearls of laughs.

"Hot or cold?" Jack tried again, keeping the tickling going with a hand and taking a firm grip of Ianto's cock with the other to arouse him further.

"Hot! Hot!" Ianto cried out half in pleasure and half harassed.

"Where's hot?" Jack asked, only barely joking since his lips were still on Ianto's neck, one hand was on his side and the other on his groin.

"In front of me" Ianto breathed out, glad that Jack's hands were momentarily still.

"I see… Here?"

Ianto let his head fall backwards and his nails almost traced red stripes on Jack's arms as the captain intensified the teasing on his groin.

"It was you! I meant that you were hot! _Are_ hot!"

"Thank you then" Jack teased, offering him a small pause from every teasing he had devised to let his lover recompose himself a bit. "But I still want that grape"

"Lips" Ianto sighed, physically exhausted and extremely turned on. "Hot is where your lips were."

"Uh?" Jack considered the position confused for a while, and then bit Ianto's shoulder. "So here is hot?"

"Hot"

"And here?" The captain licked his lover's neck with a single stroke from the shoulder up to his jaw, making Ianto shiver in delight.

"Getting... hotter…"

Just in case he had been teased again Jack resumed the tickling at Ianto's side, whilst checking thoroughly every inch of Ianto's neck area. Ianto tried to defend himself struggling the best way he could when giggling desperately, until eventually the grape rolled out from behind the nape of his neck.

Jack took it between his lips and held Ianto tightly to roll them over and leave him resting boneless over him. He leaned forward and fed him the grape, taking his chance for another deep throated kiss. His hands were now caressing tenderly his shoulders and his back, hoping to relax both himself and his lover.

"Sweet prize" Ianto commented, licking his lips both at the sweet juice and at the nice view offered by his flustered lover breathing heavily below himself.

He moved to get comfortable over him, trying to balance himself enough to not crush Jack under his weight. "Thanks"

"Was it good then?"

"Yep" Ianto held him tighter by the waist and took care to hide the dark blush spreading all over his cheeks. "Was it good for you as it was for me?"

"Why do you ask?" Jack asked him honestly. It wasn't the first time that Ianto seemed to take more care into making sure he enjoyed something than about enjoying it himself. He couldn't deny that the thought worried him a bit.

"It was fun. And it felt so good for me that I wanted you to feel just as good"

Jack took in Ianto's earnest answer and held him tighter in his arms, leaving a sweet kiss on the top of his head. He began caressing lovingly his hair, trying not to think too much about what could have been the deepest reason behind Ianto's words or if the Welshman was actually conscious of the implications of it at all.

They had plenty of time to figure it out, there was no need to worry about it right now: he had plenty of time and Ianto was extremely young, even more so if he actually considered how long it was the age gap. Moreover, despite what could be said about Torchwood, Ianto worked mainly inside the base or with him in easily manageable missions, so death by Torchwood wasn't going to be an immediate issue.

"Jack?" Ianto's weak voice breeched through Jack's thoughts and he looked back at his lover, who was lazily tracing circles on his chest. "Could we play some more?"

"Sure, but I thought that we were exhausted"

"I am… I was just thinking that maybe playing some more could put me to sleep, you know?"

Jack had no time to react to that statement that he found himself mesmerized by the intense gaze Ianto was giving him. It was all but certain of himself, almost scared. About what, Jack wasn't really sure, yet he knew that whatever it was Ianto wasn't ready for it and neither was him. Not now.

So play they would do.

"Lie on me properly then"

Ianto stared puzzled at him, but obediently do as he was told, straddling his lover so that his groin was slightly under Jack's and hiding his face in the crook of his neck as his arms partially closed around his chest the best they could.

Jack let a smirk grace his lips at Ianto's lack of protests, took another grape from the bowl near them and began caressing his lover's back with it. As he felt him relaxing under the gentle and monotonous touch, he put a little more pressure on it and Ianto could feel the juice smearing his back and cool itself there in complex and sticky patterns.

"Now, where's the grape?" He asked, shaking his lover suddenly awake.

Ianto pushed himself up on his elbow, raising dubiously an eyebrow at him.

"Jack, there's no grape left, you rubbed it all over my back."

"That's only partially true. Let's say that a bit of the grape is on you, the rest is on me." Jack slipped out from beneath Ianto and towered over his lover's prone figure to lick his back thoroughly. "I'll take my share if that's alright with you, then it will be your turn to recompose the puzzle."

The Welshman had no real chance to acknowledge Jack's words since the rhythmic lapping of his tongue over his back was overwhelming him. The game they had played had aroused him periodically, but never gave him proper satisfaction, so now every bit of his skin tingled in need at the smallest touch. His moans were slightly muffled by the pillow he was pressing his face on, nevertheless he couldn't stop himself from being noisy and to slightly hump the mattress under him at each lick and each seductive caress.

All of sudden, Jack stopped his cleaning work and Ianto could do nothing more than to stare back at him confused.

"Your turn to search for the missing piece of grape" Jack explained with a teasing smirk and a voice too collected for his lickings.

Ianto was at a loss. Teasing and hinting his intention had always sufficed to get intimate with Jack, so why the man was now taking him literally? Was he testing his resolve? Was this some weird kink of him?

He knew that he had no real determination to manage saying aloud what he wanted, but it was also true that he really wanted the man in bed with him. After a moment of doubt, Ianto decided to try and break Jack's will to keep playing the game before he simply jumped on him begging to have him.

He faced his lover properly and took his fingers in his hand, licking them clean one by one. He lingered more than he was supposed to on them and teased all their edges more than once with the tip of his tongue.

By the time he had finished, Jack was crossing a very tight line. His little diversion hadn't apparently made clear what Ianto wanted in general from their relationship, but had made him quite sure about how much the Welshman wanted him at the moment.

And obviously he wanting Ianto was the understatement of the year. Young, handsome, secretive and absolutely unpredictable were just four words at the top of a pretty long list of reasons why he ended up liking the boy.

As soon as he felt he had cleaned his lover's hand enough, Ianto proceeded to kiss each and every bit of Jack's skin he could find, stopping wherever he could savour some fruity juice to lap it clean before going on the next bit. Eventually he reached his lips and for a few minutes they simply indulged in kissing lazily and languidly, until Ianto successfully retrieved the grape peel from under Jack's tongue.

"Wasn't I the one being too much predictable?" He teased smirking.

Jack, after the first moment wasted trying to understand what Ianto was referring to, simply laughed at the joke, and then took another grape and offered it to him, despite doubting deep inside himself to actually be able to resist to his lover's advances for another whole match.

"C'mon, your turn"

Ianto didn't like being brushed off like that once again, so, when Jack tried to put some distance between the two of them to start the count-down, he reached for his arm and stopped him where he was.

"I didn't do the counting, did I?" Ianto told him with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Neither do you then. Now just look at me."

Showing great determination, he licked the grape, rendering it as wet as he could, and then he made a show of circling his nipples with it, only to tease lower and lower until he stopped to focus on his already dripping slit. Ianto shivered at the contact, but kept the show going, teasing the head of his penis until he was sure that the fruit was wet enough. Then he moved it back up to eventually leave the dirtied grape in plain view on his belly.

"So?" Ianto breathed, extremely aroused "Aren't you going to get it?"

Jack smirked at him and proceeded to trace again each and every place Ianto had teased with the grape, until eventually he reached his engorged member and took him fully in his mouth, taking his time to tease the head as much as Ianto had done previously.

Ianto took a short intake of breath and lost himself in the moment, cheering slightly inside himself at the success of his plan. He only hoped that now that they were actually progressing towards the real intercourse, everything would turn out smoothly without actually asking Jack for it in plain words. Top or bottom wasn't a real problem at the moment.

Unfortunately, Jack was older and way more experienced, and eventually collected all his willpower to make himself part from his lover to get the grape forgotten on his belly by the very same Ianto.

"My turn again, isn't it?" He asked playfully, savouring the fruity juice mixed with Ianto's peculiar taste.

Ianto's face fell as his resolve crumbled.

"I want you" He almost wined. "Do me, let me do you, but please! Something needs to be done here! Jack…"

Jack sniggered and gave to his distressed lover a loving peck on his lips before turning to his bedside to take the lube. Ianto could only roll his eyes as he noticed that it was a grapefruit flavoured one.

"You know, I like a young thing like you getting all riled up for me"

Ianto snorted mildly offended, anyway he unconsciously opened his legs more to let Jack prepare him.

"Young thing my ass" He argued. "You're a bloody tease."

Much to his surprise though, Jack reached behind himself and began preparing himself. The hot scene managed to turn Ianto on even more, but even though he felt like bursting, as he admired his proud captain losing himself in the small pleasures he was giving himself, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Eventually, when Ianto was almost giving up his resolve to simply lay there and wait for Jack to take the time he needed, the captain took care to lubricate his lover's hard cock too. He straddled him and positioned himself properly, but then he simply stared down at Ianto smirking.

"Are you ready? You asked to have me, the least thing I can do is comply." He barely breathed, his lips only few inches from Ianto's. "I love the flirting, but I love it even more when you are honest with me. When you are honest with yourself... You're so hot…"

He sat down on Ianto's erection, choking every word of disagreement that could come from his lover, but then had to stop all his movements for a few moments, in order to adapt to the new feeling. As soon as he started moving again, Ianto lost every shred of will to actually say something against Jack's statement, and simply focused on the wonderful sensations building inside himself.

Pleased by Ianto's lack of retorts, Jack upped the ante and increased his rhythm, helped by his lover's own thrusts and grunts of pleasure. For long moments the only noise echoing in the room was the sound of their breaths mingled together with the one of their bodies moving.

It was good and wonderful, but having said those words to Ianto without explaining further made it so cold and unreal that Jack felt the need to connect with him more. He wanted to feel Ianto deep inside his own being and there was no physical relationship that could do it, unless they turned it to something that none of them was ready to accept. Something that maybe none of them would be ever be willing to accept.

The only thing that Jack was willing to give Ianto were only his words. Words meant to reassure himself that Ianto remembered that _he_ was having sex with _him,_ despite their association being something akin to a game. Words meant to offer Ianto the first tiny bit of trust after a period in which they only fed each other lies.

"Ianto… You want to know something?" Jack breathed out, fighting with himself to maintain his balance as he tried to increase the rhythm Ianto was keeping and changing slightly the position to play with his own cock better. "I can never predict you, I can never understand you… But the thing is… the thing is that when you lie you're bloodily sexy, still when you're honest… when you're honest though… When you really let yourself show your feelings… you scare me like hell-"

Jack's coherent mind was entirely swept away in the throes of passion along with Ianto's until both of them climaxed and found themselves in a tangle of sheets, sweat and semen.

For a while all they could heard was their ragged breathing, and Jack fooled himself into believing that maybe Ianto hadn't been paying too much attention to his blabbing. However, soon two strong hands embraced his shoulders and he felt Ianto unsurely cuddling him, giving and searching for the comfort given by the closeness of their bodies.

"When you are honest, you scare me too" He said, his words muffled by Jack's skin. "It's what we are, I don't mind it much"

"What a team we make" Jack replied, chuckling amused.

"Just keep me around… I don't need to know what's on your mind, so you don't have to be scared that you have to tell me what you can't or that you will have to always remember I'm in your life… I only need this…"

But what '_this_' was they both didn't know.

They could let themselves believe that '_this_' was only the physical side of their relationship, or hope that '_this_' was their work at Torchwood, but deep inside themselves they knew that the reason they were both scared by each other's honesty lied deep inside themselves. The doubt of '_this_' being something more than what they had bargained for at the beginning was something that they didn't want to consider, but the bits of it were still showing nonetheless.

They knew that the implications of '_this_' would be devastating, however they were only at the beginning: they still had time and that was the only thing that really mattered.

***The end***


End file.
